1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, apparatus and its control method, storage medium and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Job combination has recently been proposed as a function of a digital multifunction peripheral. Job combination is a function of creating printed materials from a plurality of documents combined into one job (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,899).
Job combination allows the user to generate a job while arbitrarily selecting jobs (documents) to be combined or canceling selection. Hence, it is necessary to inhibit selection of jobs to be combined or cancellation of selection in accordance with a specific setting. For example, a configuration which can case-bind job-combined printed materials is assumed. In this case, the user can neither execute a case binding process nor obtain a desired output result unless he selects a cover for case binding or a job (document) including the cover for case binding.